A birthday Present with will
by Gravflab
Summary: Yada yada, I'm good at this, It's a non-magic thingy and I will apologize for the mistakes in gramma and stuff. Harry get sold to a mysterious man and ends up in a castle were he finds out he is going to be a young man's birthday present. Non magic thingy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello Everyone, this is my first um story/fanfic, I don't own Harry potter or any of the other characters that is from the book series. And this fanfic is total fiction so don't write angry reviews about that and say it can't really be done. This is my fantasy so well it actually can hehe. Oh well, when I have said that I hope you all will enjoy this fanfic, cause I'm really proud of it so.. Enjoy.

Pairing: Draco/Harry 

Rated: M for later scenes and words 

* * *

Chapter 1

His heart raced in his chest. He could feel the blood drip down his face. He was scared. You could see it painted on his face, a couple of minutes more and he would break down. His small frame moved backwards , away from the light that would scream where he was hiding. Darkness surrounded him, it made him feel safe. Nobody would notice him, nobody would see him, and he was grateful for that. He wanted nothing more but to hide, to get away from this reality he was "living" in. The door to the closet was violently ripped open, his eyes screamed with fear as he recognised the big frame in the door. The person grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the caring darkness. His body was thrown onto the hard stone floor, and a voice hissed "Clean it!" he immediately started to clean the dirty stone floor, even when his wounds and cuts started to hurt and burn. He quickly found some bandages and tied them around his bare hands, he brushed his black long bangs out off his forest green eyes. Last time there had been blood on the floor he had been beaten into oblivion. "HARRY!" yelled the to familiar voice of his "dear" uncle Lord Vernon Dursley, Harry were just finished and hurried to put the bucket into it's place before he ran down the long hallway, and into a big office. His uncle Lord Vernon sat in his big wine red chair looking through some papers. Harry noticed another person in the room. Long almost white hair fell down on the persons shoulders. His eyes were cold as ice, and his mouth turned into a smirk, when he saw how Harry looked at him. Harry quickly snapped out of his gaze at the man and dropped his gaze onto the floor. "So _that's_ Harry" a cold voice said and Harry felt his body tense and his face palling. 

The voice was so unbelievable cold, like the person didn't even have a heart or any feelings. Harry's heart was beating so fast in his chest that he was afraid that it would explode. The man slowly made his way over to the frozen boy. Harry felt one of the man's hands on his shoulder, then at his arm and further down to his wrist. There was silence for a little while before the man said "He is a little skinny" a weird sound came out of Harry's uncles mouth before he grunted "Hrgmf, he has always been skinny, Mister Malfoy" Harry felt the man's hand let go of his wrist, Harry knew he had herd the name Malfoy before he just couldn't remember where. Mister Malfoy turned to Harry's uncle "Fine, I'll take him, how much?" The Lord just made a motion with his hand and Mister Malfoy nodded before turning around and started to walk towards the big doors. "Fine, I'll send you the money" The Lord nodded before turning his attention to his papers again "are you coming servant?" Harry's body jerked up and rushed down to the blond man with his eyes still locked at the floor. The door closed behind them, but Harry still got a last look at his uncle. The hatred in the Lord's eyes were still strong but, there were something else. Harry could see something that scared him, more than the times were he had been beaten , it was glee. The look he saw in his uncle's eyes were pure glee, Harry's eyes widened in fear,but he knew he couldn't do anything. His only family he had left, had sold him to a complete stranger. A man he didn't even know or had seen before. Harry and the man walked in silence all the way out to the front door, "Did you have any belongings, that you would want to have with you in your chamber? " the man asked. Harry shook his head violently, still staring at the floor. "Good" the man said and opened the big dark wooden door. 

The sun was setting, and the last of it's golden red stripes of light shined over the horizon. The man whistled before he walked out of the door leaving Harry at the door step gazing at the beautiful sight before him. Harry had always loved nature, the beautiful creations it had made like flowers, animals, waterfalls all that he loved, even though he didn't get to spend much time out in the free nature. A sound made Harry snap out of his thoughts and he quickly tumbled down the small stone stairway outside the castle that had been his prison in almost 15 years. The sound of horses made Harry look up and gasped as he saw a big black carriage with four black horses in the front. A man stepped down from the carriage, he was in all black and his skin was as pale as the moon, he opened the carriages door and Harry got pushed inside the carriage. The man following closely after him, the door closed with a small click sound and there was totally darkness inside of the carriage. Harry was shaking so much that he couldn't sit still. A hand landed on Harry's shoulder, Harry flinched violently and moved away from the hand, Harry felt more hands on his body but he couldn't see where they came from. The hands started to pull him down so he was lying down on the black leather seat . More hands grabbed him violently and held him down in place, on the leather seat. Harry started to scream all he could, but no sound came out of his mouth, it was like the carriage swallowed all the sound. This made Harry panic even more and he started to struggle against the many hands that held him down. A clicking sound and something around his neck made Harry stop struggling. Harry's heart was beating so fast, his skull was hurting so much that it was driving him insane, voices came and went. Some of the voices were so loud that it felt like his skull was about to crack open, while others 

Were so low that Harry couldn't hear them. Harry was lying deathly still, gasping for breath. A voice whispered in his ear, "Good boy" the other voices stopped instantly but the hands still held him down.

Harry felt some cold fingers against his eyes, and flinched violently. He tried desperately to get away from the many hands that now held him down to the smooth, now hot and sweaty leather seat in the carriage. A voice whispered soothing words in his ears, saying it all would be okay. Slowly oh so slowly, Harry let the words calm him down and lull him into an unconscious sleep.

The darkness surrounded him again, Harry sighed relieved, he was back, it had all just been a horrible, horrible dream. Then, a sound, not a high or a low sound, but just a sound, that broke his peaceful sleep. It sounded like water, a big amount full of water that was being purred down into something, something big. Harry's uncle Lord Vernon had often threatened him by saying that he would drown him, in the big well inside the forest. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his breath was heavy and his eyes were wide, and his face was so pale, and panic was written on his face. Harry's eyes darted around in the big room, his breath gradually slowed and in the end became normal again. When Harry's eyes were more focused, he could see two girls standing in what looked like the maid uniforms, they wore in the big castles. Harry just looked at them for some time before a blush crept across his cheeks. The two girls both started to giggle, Harry looked down of himself, to find out he was completely naked. Both girls grabbed his arms as they started to pull him towards a big bathtub, Harry's eyes widened and he didn't even have tome to resist as they had already pushed him down into the big bathtub. When he came up to the surface again was his long hair flat down against his back and forehead, Harry could barely see out of his long bangs that now fully covered his eyes. "Oh, we are so terribly sorry sir!" one of the girls said, Harry turned to her and brushed his bangs out of his eyes to look at her. She was pretty, her long brown hair went down to her back and she had these beautiful purple sparkling eyes, Harry smiled a little to say that it didn't matter. Harry then felt someone rub his back with a sponge and he moved away from the hand. "Uh, sir…we've been ordered to… to clean you up if it oka-" she didn't finish her sentence as she got a look on Harry's many bruises, she looked at him with eyes that screamed with sorrow. "I.. it's…it's okay" Harry said with a reassuring smile. She nodded and bowed her head so her blond bangs cowered her face and her pretty crystal blue eyes. Harry looked at the other girl for help but she just smiled and nodded. Harry sighed, but then turned to the two girls and asked "What….what are your names?" the two girls looked at him, then at each other and then again at him, before the brunette answered "Well, I'm Alice and this is Mary" She said as she pointed over at the blond girl, Harry smiled "My name is Harry by the way" The girls nodded and started to wash him again. It took them about two hours to get Harry clean for al the blood and dirt that smothered his body. Both Alice and Mary were exhausted after it but they kept on washing and nurse Harry's many scars. After Harry was totally clean they handled him a towel and turned around leaving Harry to dry himself, in the more private areas. Harry stepped out of the big bathtub and stepped down on the towel lying on the cold white stone floor and dried himself of. When Harry looked up he saw two more girls standing with Alice and Mary, "W.. who are they?" Harry squeaked, "That's Emma" Mary said pointing at a girl with black hair and warm steel grey eyes "and that's Rachel" she pointed to a girl with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes "they are both going to help us getting you dressed" Mary said with a big smile on her face. Harry's face fell and he sighed dramatic, **this**was not what he had expected, when he found out he was getting sold, he was just a servant and nothing more, right?.

The now four girls started to dress him, Harry was blushing like a thirteen year old girl, the girls were touching all over his body, to get the cloths to fit and sit probably on his body. The cloths were very, very puffy and full of bonds, laces and a lot of cloth hanging down from the pants and the sleeve's. When the girls were done they let Harry look into a full sized mirror. Harry stared at his reflection in 2 minutes before he screamed and jumped away from the mirror. Harry couldn't recognise himself, but then again he hadn't seen himself in a mirror in 10 years. His hair almost reached the middle of his back and his eyelashes were thick and long, his eyes were big and this deep green colour and his skin were pale as a dolls. If Harry didn't know that it was him, he would have thought it was a girl instead of a boy in the mirror. The cloths was black, white and red, the shirt was black with laces and some red bands hanging down the sleeves with white laces coming out from the sleeves . Black pants that made it to the just above the knees, with white laces coming out from the ends of the pants. Red bows were placed on each side of the endings of the pants. Harry had a big red collar around his neck with a silver ring in it, a silver chain hanging from the silver ring. Harry looked down at his feet, only to see that he had some high black shoes on, and his legs were covered by long white stockings with a red bow on each side of them. The girls giggled and grabbed him by the arms "Oh my, you are so pretty in this outfit" Rachel said and giggled. Harry were confused, no he was more than confused, "But ..but I'm only a servant! Why am I wearing this outfit?" Harry squeaked, the four girls just looked at him "what!" Harry mumbled, "you aren't "just" a servant, you are the masters birthday present for his son!" Emma said in awe "… what, I am what… you are kidding right?" Harry almost screamed.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if you didn't like it but anyhow please tell me what you think anyway '  
and I'm already half done with the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all: OMG

**A/N**: First of all: OMG! Yaaaay I got my first reviews thingy!! And it's the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update it but I've had my exam's and stuff, but here it is, my second chapter in my weird romantic but funny story.

Chapter 2

Harry's heart had sunk down in his stomach as another servant led him to Lord Malfoy's son Draco Lucius Malfoy's room. "You aren't "just" a servant, you are the masters birthday present for his son!" the words echoed inside Harry's head, when he left the four girls he had gotten a black envelope with "Draco" written in silver letters on the front of the envelope. He had then been ordered to give it to Draco and only Draco. The servant that leaded Harry to Draco's room was female , or at least he thought so. Harry couldn't see her face or her hair. They stopped in front of a big wooden door and she turned around, Harry gasped.

Draco Was sitting in his room, his excitement were traumatizing, it was his birthday. His father had said that his present would be one of a kind, something so special that no one would top it. Which Draco loved, he loved making other people jealous. And he knew that when his father said it would be one of a kind , it would be! Someone knocked on the door and Draco jumped up and ran over to the door and swung it open. Draco's face fell when he saw his three best friends standing in the door, "Well hey there Draco" came the goofy from the redhead. Draco glared at him and huffed before turning around "Good to see you to Drake" mumbled one of the other boys. Draco stuck his tongue out at the boy that just huffed before mumbling "Well **that's** so mature!". "Shut it Blaise!" Draco huffed and sat down on his bed again. "Awe Draco, don't be so mad" the redhead grinned, "Ronald! I was kind of expecting my present, **not** you three dumb asses!" Draco mumbled into one of his pillows. Ron sighed and turned to a high suntanned boy with dark hair and brown eyes "See Victor, I told you he would get mad!" Ron said while Victor rolled his eyes. Draco lifted his head and grinned to Victor that smiled back at him. Draco and Victor had known each other for almost their entire life, they had this secret language that no one but them understood, they didn't have to say anything to know exactly what the other was thinking. Victor Krumm didn't say much, he was this strong but quiet person, almost all women Draco knew swooned over Victor. Draco couldn't help but be a little jealous, even though he knew he was more popular than Victor Ron and Blaise together he still haven't had the feeling of love they had. The women only wanted him for looks and money, while they wanted Victor for his personality and of cause his looks. Draco didn't have to worry about Blaise or Ron because they were in this crazy relationship with each other of cause.

Draco sighed, he actually just wanted to throw all of them out of his room, so he could get his present. **alone**.

Harry's eyes was wide, his heart was beating so fast, there right in front of him was a girl, so pretty that he didn't know how to react. Her long red brown hair shined in the lights of the many candles in the hallway. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled like diamonds, but her face didn't show any emotion at all. "You have to knock on that door, when you hear an answer you are allowed to go inside" she almost whispered in an almost dead voice. Harry just nodded, she made a motion before walking the other way. Harry stared at the door his eyes twitching, he could still run away ... right? Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door, no answer, Harry knocked again but still didn't get an answer. Harry glared at the door and kicked it as hard as he could, the sound echoed in the halls and this time, he got an answer. The door was almost ripped off the wall when it got opened. Harry jumped a bit and moved backwards. "Who are you?" an annoyed voice said _Oh god, please don't say it was the wrong room! _Harry thought in panic and looked up at the person in the door, a boy with long red hair and electric blue eyes stood in the door staring at him, Harry quickly snapped out of his staring and mumbled "I .. um .. I have a letter" Harry said a little nervous, "Let me have it then" the boy said a little softer, the envelope got ripped out of his hands and the boy turned around and yelled "Hey, birthday boy! It's your present" Harry could hear a yelp of joy and somebody that jumped down on the floor and ran towards them. A boy stopped beside the redhead and looked at Harry "What do you mean? There's only standing a … _girl_" Harry blushed but couldn't help but feel very much offended. Harry looked at his new master … _Hmm, what can I call this Draco? Is he like my_ ….. _Master? … yes I guess I can call him that _Harry thought, the boy were tall slim, his hair was this half long platin blond reached just above his shoulder blades and he had these piercing gray eyes. "It's a _boy_ Draco" the redhead grinned. Harry huffed and crossed his arms, even though his blush still were visible on his face and his eyes glued to the floor. Draco however grinned "Well, it looks like I offended my present huh?" Draco grinned, Harry didn't say anything, he had learned that from his uncle, you don't looked at or talked to your master unless he said so, Harry had to learn that the hard way. Draco ripped the letter open and folded the paper out of the envelope and started to read the letter from his father, _"Dear Draco, this is your present for your sixteenth birthday. He tends to be a little shy towards strangers, but as you can see very, very pleasant to look at. He is as far as I know a pure virgin, have fun at your party. Lucius."_ Draco smirked and looked at the smaller boy in front of him, he was indeed very, very pleasant to look at. Draco grabbed the small boys arm and pulled him inside his room, while closing the door after him.

Harry looked around inside the big room, there were two other boys in the room other then the blond and the redhead, the blond was apparently Harry's "owner", the tall redheaded boy was the boy who opened the door, another tall boy stood leaning up against the wall had short brown hair and these warm brown eyes, the last boy was just a little taller than Harry, but that wasn't hard to be anyway, his skin was dark and his black hair covered his eyes. Harry took a closer look at his master, his owner was very, very pretty! He had this short blond hair that looked as if he had just stepped out of his bed, his silver gray eyes shone in the light of the room. His skin were this perfectly white color and didn't have any flaws like Harry's own scarred skin. Harry's new master talked to the other boys for some time before the three other boys leaved. Harry was now alone with his owner.

Draco walked around the smaller boy, his eyes traveling down his body, his excitement shone out of his eyes and all he wanted was to jump the boy, feel and maybe taste his skin. Draco reached out to touch the boys hair, the boy flinched away violently and closed his eyes tight as Draco lifted his arm, Draco felt his face heat up in anger, what have the former owners done to make **his** present like **this, **it was unacceptable, he would have killed the person who did this to his present, but, but at the moment he wanted to know his present's name, Draco tried to catch the small boys attention to make eye contact, but it failed several times, when he finally got to look into a pair of deep forest green eyes, "Hello, may I ask you what your name is?" Draco asked politely, which clearly stunned the boy, but he recovered quickly "I, I'm, my, my name is Harry" the small boy stuttered out and repeated his name a couple of times, it sounded like he was convincing himself, he blushed hard. Draco smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, before he started to run a hand through his soft black locks, Harry flinched again but Draco kept petting him until he relaxed and more likely fell into Draco's arms. Harry blushed even more if that is even possible. "So, do you know what you are going to do?" Draco asked softly, Harry shook his head, his eyes had closed again as he leaned up against Draco. "Then, what about I'll tell you then" Draco said a happy smile plastered on his face. Harry nodded and pushed himself slightly away from Draco to sit down in a chair, that Draco had pulled out for him. "Well basically you just have to do whatever I say and always be around me, you don't get paid, but you get protected and get to sleep in a bed and eat three times a day and all that stuff. You'll also have to go to social events with me, okay?" Draco asked smiling while looking into Harry's eyes, Harry nodded and smiled weakly. Draco looked at his watch before pulling Harry up by the arm "Come on now, we are going to be late if we don't hurry" Draco said, Harry almost had to run to keep up with him as they hurried down the long hallway. They finally arrived at a big dark wooden door. Draco turned around and looked at Harry, Draco's eyes slid up and down his body like there was missing something, "Ah, now I know" Draco said and pulled out a long red silk band and reached behind Harry's head and tied his hair up in a ponytail, "That's more like it" Draco said and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. He grabbed Harry's hand and the door swung open.

**A/N: **End of Chapter 2!! I promise that chapter 3 is gonna come soon, and please messege but please don't scold me too much about my spelling .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys this is the third chapter in my story, thx for the reviews, it helps a lot to know that people want to read the story I made . anyway, enjoy the third chapter in the weird romantic but funny story, made up in my sick imagination.

Chapter 3

Harry gaped and stared when him and Draco stepped inside what looked like a big ballroom. Every one turned to look at him and Draco, _well, mostly Draco_ Harry thought, many started to whisper and point fingers at them.

Harry just wanted to run away screaming like a little girl, but when he was holding Draco's hand it kind of made that choice impossible. Draco started to walk down the big stairway while slightly pulling Harry with him. When they reached the floor all the other people turned away and started to talk to each other again, after a little while some music started and in about seconds Draco was surrounded by a group of desperate girls. The girls pushed against each other to get near Draco, which made Harry's hand slip out of Draco's hand, Harry got pushed out of the tight little circle around Draco. Harry tried to get Draco's attention but failed miserably as the boy was long gone in his own little world of admires and desperate girls that threw themselves at his feet. Harry fell onto the floor as one of the more, erhm, larger?, yes, yes it was a large, more likely **huge** girl, in a disgusting light pink dress that looked like the color of her skin. Harry picked himself up from the floor as it was clearly not his **owners**job to do such dirty work.

Harry huffed a little and walked away from the pile of horny desperate girls. Harry felt a little hurt though, in Draco's room he'd been so nice to him, but, but now he was just a present he'd gotten tired of. Harry reached a long table with a lot of food and drinks on it, Harry grabbed the nearest wineglass with this dark red liquid in it, Harry downed the glass with much unease and some small red drops of the liquid traveled down the side's of his mouth down his neck were it disappeared under his shirt, Harry made a face of the bitter liquid that ran down his throat. Harry felt this warm feeling spread out in his body, his head started to get fuzzy and his eyes glazed over, he took another glass and downed that too without hesitation, more dark red drops slid down his face as the feeling got stronger, a blush crept on to his cheeks.

Draco, smiled happily at all the girls that swooned over him, god he loved this, even if he wasn't interested in any of them he still **loved** the admiring, Draco faked a smile at the many girls that drooled over him, he looked down to say something to Harry, but Harry wasn't there. Draco scowled, his present had ran away from him, and he hadn't even noticed. Draco started to look for Harry, about 10 minutes later Draco gave up and walked towards the table with drinks, he had a permanent scowl on his face, when Draco got closer to the table he saw a small group of people standing around someone, Draco squeezed and pushed his way through the crowd of young women and young men, even though it seamed that there were more men than there were women. Draco herd small giggles from the women and some of the men chuckled lightly.

When Draco reached the front of the circle his gaped at the scene in front of him, Harry, Harry were surrounded by young men, and they kept making him drink some dark red liquid from these big wine glasses, Draco was stunned, well, he was more than stunned, he was furious to say it mild, these .. these men, no, imbecile human bei- no, they weren't human beings these imbecile morons was just beings, they didn't deserve any other name. Draco glared at all of them, before he reached out and grabbed Harry's right arm and pulled him away from the young men, the men were just about to protest when they noticed who was standing in front of them with a scowl and if looks could kill, they would all have been dead a hundred times at least. Their faces paled and they all hurried away, even those who had been standing around and watched the scene were all gone.

Draco looked down at his now very, very drunk birthday present, his face softened a little as he saw the poor very, very drunk small boy in his arms "I'll help you to your room" Draco mumbled into Harry's ear and started to pull him towards the stairs, Harry didn't say anything, he wanted to hit Draco scream at him or push him away, but he just didn't have the strength to do it, at the moment of course, he didn't want to embarrass Draco in front of his friends, so he let Draco pull him up the big staircase and out of the ball room. Harry struggled against Draco's grip, and finally when he got his arm free from the firm grip he stumbled a little before gaining his balance back.

Draco just stared at him and Harry was very much aware of that, Draco reached out for Harry's arm again but Harry just slapped the hand away and looked accusing at Draco that by now was more than furious, "what in the heavens name of god did you think you were doing Harry!" came the snappy question from Draco, Harry blinked a few times before he answered "drinking" Harry slurred a little and his balance wasn't very good at the moment, so he leaned up against the wine red wall.

Draco's face were priceless his eyes were wide and he gaped slightly as he herd Harry's reply "Drinking!" Draco almost screamed at Harry, who seamed to find the wall very interesting at the moment, Draco felt his cheeks go red with anger "You, are not supposed to be leaving your _Masters_ side, **ever**!" Draco said in a dangerous low voice, Harry just looked at him with a bored look and eyes glazed over in his drunk condition "well, _Master, _it were kind off hard not to, caussse all of your erhm ad – admi- ..admire- hick -ssss were aaaaaaall over you" Harry slurred and made some violent moves with his arms. Draco sighed in defeat before he grabbed Harry's arm, only the arm slid out of his grasp again and he glared at the drunk boy, who seamed to have the time of his life, "I ca- can walk on my own tw- two legss" Harry slurred and smiled proudly as he started to "walk" down the hallway, with Draco following him.

Draco shook his head, Harry had fallen on his ass four or five times, and every time Draco would help him, he just turned his head away like it was the biggest offence he'd ever gotten, Draco chuckled when Harry tried to get up, but in the end Harry decided to crawl on the floor, Draco rolled his eyes. Harry stopped crawling when he felt someone lift him up bridal style, he quickly looked up into Draco's eyes and pouted, and the blush on his cheeks increased a little. Harry held on to Draco as he got carried down to his room. They stopped moment later and Harry looked at a very familiar wooden door, he looked up at Draco and then back at the door "what are we doing in- in front of your room?" Harry asked, "this is _our_ room" Draco said as he opened the door, Harry gaped at Draco, as he was placed at the big king-sized bed, Draco sat beside him and started to undress Harry, Harry tensed and his eyes widened and he tried to push Draco's hands of off him.

Draco glared at Harry "hey, I'm just going to change your cloths Harry, nothing else I promise" Draco said and Harry relaxed a bit as Draco slowly undressed him. Draco was in heaven, well close to it, it was true that he wanted to undress Harry and give him his night cloths on, but, now he got to feel the soft pale skin under all the cloth, which was something he had wanted since they had arrived to the party, Harry squirmed a little when Draco ran his hands down his sides, Draco smirked at that before he started to work on the annoying pants, Harry's shirt was lying on the floor somewhere on the floor, Draco managed to get the pants off without taking the high healed black shoes of or the white stockings. Draco licked his lips as he looked down at the scene before him, Harry only on some white panties, (A/N: don't ask I just had fun with the cloths hehe and since it's my fic I get to choose what kind of underwear they have on hehe) long white stockings and high healed black shoes. Harry's eyes were still glazed over and his eyes half lidded with a delicate blush spread across his face, oh yes, Draco was in heaven.

Harry shuddered at the cold air hitting his skin, he wanted to sleep so bad, but he was afraid of what Draco would do to him, he closed his eyes for a little while, suddenly something wet and warm were on his throat, Harry gasped and his eyes shot open, he saw Draco hovering above him and felt Draco's tongue on his neck again, then on his collarbone, Harry moaned lightly as Draco licked his neck again, then he moved up and licked Harry's cheeks and then at last the side's of his mouth.

Draco pulled the rest of Harry's cloth off except the panties, before he got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled some white silk pants up from a drawer, he went over to Harry again and slipped them on him, Draco then started to undress himself and pulled some black silk pants on before crawling onto the bed and laying down beside Harry. Harry didn't struggle when he felt Draco pull him into a warm embrace, Harry just snuggled closer to the inviting warmth and soon fell asleep. Draco smiled as he ran a hand through Harry's dark hair, he knew he would get scolded by his dad that he didn't come to his own birthday party, but at the moment Draco didn't really care.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N**: yaaay finally done with that hehe :D I hope that you'll all like it and stuff, chapter four will come soon, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys

**A/N:** Hi guys! And thx for the awesome reviews, seriously, I'm so happy that you all read my story it makes it soooo much more exciting to write it hehe, anyhow, keep reading/review and I'll keep writing until the story is done/complete. Well ENJOY!

Harry sighed happily, the comforting darkness surrounded him again, his darkness, but his darkness soon got disturbed by an annoying stripe of sunshine that dared to invade his mind, he felt a hand in his hair stroking it lightly, Harry flinched away from the unfamiliar hand. Harry's eyes opened and he quickly sat up looking around in the slightly dark room, his eyes searched until he saw Draco laying next to him running a hand through Harry's hair, Harry blushed, and even in the slightly dark room his blush could visibly be seen, Draco just smiled at him.

Draco's hand kept petting Harry's hair, until Harry started to lay down again and closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep seconds after he laid his head on the soft fluffy pillow. Seconds after the double doors into Draco's room opened violently and three people walked towards Draco and the now sleeping Harry. Draco rolled his eyes and sat up while pulling Harry into his lab so he was sitting up while leaning his head onto Draco's chest, the other three boys sat down on his bed. Draco looked at his friends with an elegant blond eyebrow raised waiting for one of them to start speaking, "Draco, why did you leave early yesterday, it was _your_ party after all" Ron asked with a little frown on his face, Draco just pointed down at the sleeping boy in his lap and Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

When the three boys left two hours later Draco had gotten all the info about his party that he needed, his farther was furious because he had leaved so soon, his mother had gotten herself so drunk that she passed out Ron and Blaise had gotten into a huge fight that they had sorted out later in erhm a more athletic way? and last but not least Victor had fled from the party and all his fans had been furious. Draco chuckled lightly at the thought of Victor fleeing from a big group of girls, when Harry started to stir in his sleep. Draco smiled as the dark emerald eyes opened and looked around sleepily, then the eyes looked at Draco and widened a bit. Draco chuckled as he felt Harry squirm a bit in his embrace, Draco slowly placed Harry on the bed and kissed his forehead, before he got off of the bed and walked into the big bathroom attached to his room.

Harry scolded himself as he obviously were staring at Draco's back while he made his way to the bathroom, Harry blushed furiously as he remembered his drunken behavior last night. Harry slowly made a move to get down from the bed, the cold floor made his body shudder, Harry had to hold on to one side of his pants as they kept falling down his slim waist, while Harry searched for his clothes Draco was staring at him with an amused look in his eyes. Harry yelped when he felt two strong arms hug him from behind, "so, what do you think you are doing Harry?" Draco whispered, Harry squirmed in the tight grip, "I, I was um I was going to" Harry swallowed "to, pick up my cloths and, um, and take them o-on" Draco smiled into Harry's neck, Harry on the other hand was about to cry of embarrassment, the white silk pants were sliding further down his legs and Draco's arms were blocking for Harry's hands that wanted to hold the way too big pants up, "but Harry" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "your not going to wear that outfit today" Harry blushed furiously and before he knew it Draco swung him over his shoulder and carried him towards the bathroom.

"put me down!" Harry shrieked, he felt his pants fall to the ground as Draco placed him at the cold bathroom floor, Harry were blushing from head to toe at this moment. Draco just chuckled and a small smirk crawled over his lips, "now, Harry, no need to be embarrassed, I saw many _things _last night" Draco said, Harry looked away and pathetically tried to hide his exposed body with his slim arms, "w-why are we inside the bathroom" Harry muttered and secretly hoped that Draco hadn't done anything weird to him while he was sleeping or drunk for the matter, Draco pointed at the very, very **large** bathtub that were filled with hot water and these light soft purple looking bubbles and then made a motion with his hand to Harry about taking his remaining piece of clothing off, Harry blushed a deeper shade of red, if that was possible, and took the white panties off (omg, I was laughing so hard when I wrote panties, and my dad thought I was crying?! Which I was but it was cuz I was laughing so hard) and slipped into the hot water filled tub, Harry shivered at the sensation of the hot water against his cold skin, a hand started to rub his back and Harry flinched away from the hand.

Draco looked a little offended by the flinching but didn't say anything as he stared into the emerald green eyes, he then started to rub Harry's back again and the boy tensed but relaxed after a while. Harry didn't notice that he had moved closer to Draco and were now leaning up against his chest, and it never occurred to him that the hard **thing **that were rubbing against the small of his back was in fact Draco's erection. Harry was trapped into his own little world were nothing could disturb him. Well until Draco whispered into his ear "Harry, if we don't get out of the tub now, we wont be able to eat lunch with my friends and my mom and dad" Harry's eyes snapped open and he flew away from Draco's warm embrace, his face were flushed and he panted hard while staring horrified at the _thing _ through the water, that apparently had rubbed against him for about an hour or so, that thought made his blush a deeper shade of red, Draco pulled Harry up from the tub and placed him on the floor.

Draco smirked at Harry when he followed Harry's eyes down to his crotch, bit a faint blush made it's way across Draco's cheeks. Draco stood and made his way out of the tub, while Harry was stunned and didn't make a single move to come out, so Draco had time to dry himself and put a towel around his waist, before he pulled Harry out of the tub and placed him on the floor and started to dry him with the towel. Draco then wrapped the towel around Harry's waist and kissed Harry's lips lovingly before he pulled the stunned blushing boy out of the bathroom. Draco placed Harry on the bed while he went over to a big door and swung it open before walking inside, coming out about an hour later fully dressed. Harry on the other hand had fallen asleep on the bed only covered by the white fluffy towel, that Draco had wrapped around his waist. Draco smirked a little at the sleeping boy before he walked towards him and gently shook him awake.

"please, more, I wanna sleep more" Harry moaned in his sleep and slightly moved away from Draco's hand, Draco chuckled before he shook Harry's shoulder again, a bit more rough, Harry's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Draco, his eyes were smiling up at the older boy and a small smile came over his lips, a small blush crept across Draco's face, he then reached down and stroked Harry's hair softly before pulling him up against his chest, the fluffy towel slid down Harry's slender legs and pooled around his feet "hmm, I think you have to get some clothing on before we make our way down to lunch" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, Harry nodded numbly and a faint blush colored his cheeks, Draco smiled and pulled the naked boy towards a big walk in closet, Harry gaped at all the cloths in there, then remembered his naked state and blushed furiously.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead before turning around and started to look through all the pieces of clothing in the big closet. Harry was bored, no, Harry was **extremely** bored, Draco had only been looking through half of the cloths inside the closet and Harry was starting to get cold and his body were still tired after the party were he had gotten drunk, a small headache had started to pound on the inside of his scull, "Harry, put this on please" Harry nodded and looked at some small black hotpants looking panties (A/N: again I was cracking up laughing) Harry pulled them on with the blush on his cheeks increasing, after he slipped into the panties (A/N: giggles) he looked at a black button up shirt and a pair of black very, very short shorts he struggled a little with getting his ass down into the shorts and the shirts sleeves were a little to long so only the tips of Harry's fingers would be seen in the sleeves opening, Harry slipped some knee high stockings on with a small black bow on each side of the stockings, a small silver cross was placed in the middle of each bow. Harry looked into a mirror and scowled, he was looking like a girl, again, he sighed and closed his eyes while slightly bumping his head against the mirrors cold surface. A hand slipped around Harry's neck and he felt a ribbon around his neck, his eyes shot open and struggled against the ribbon. "Harry, Harry it's just me" whispered Draco softly into his ear.

Harry forced his body to relax and slumped back against Draco's chest while he felt Draco's hands on his neck fumbling with the ribbon, Harry had his eyes closed until he felt that the hands leaved his neck and Draco stepped a little bit back, Harry glared at his mirror image, the ribbon was white and tied like a bow, "I look like a girl" he muttered while glaring daggers at Draco's image in the mirror, Draco smirked before grabbing Harry around the waist and pulled him against his chest, "but it suits you so very, _very_ well" Draco purred into Harry's neck, Harry flushed and squirmed against the arms "s-stop that!" he muttered and looked away from the mirror, he didn't want to look, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that every single time Draco touched him, he felt like his body was on fire, that every time he looked at him he felt like throwing himself at his feet, Harry didn't know why and he definitely didn't want to know why or what would happen.

Harry shrieked when he felt one of Draco's hands on his left thigh, "n-no Draco, w-we have to get to b-breakfast r-right?!" Harry tried and he felt Draco smirk against his neck "oh, yeah we have to go to lunch, so you'll meet my parents and all" Harry's eyes widened bit he quickly threw any thoughts out of the window as he remembered his place as a servant, "why am I going?" Harry asked and turned around "because that's what you do, you have to do as I say whatever it is, and you are my personal slave if you want to call it something tacky." Draco smiled at Harry who just nodded, yeah, he was just a servant after all wasn't he? Harry had dropped his eyes down at the floor like the first time he met Draco and he banned himself for all inappropriate thoughts for a servant and forced himself to lock up his emotions, just like at the Dursleys mansion. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him through the door and into his room, they crossed his room rather quickly and went out of the door to his room and down the hallway, Harry's thoughts flew through his mind, he thought about last night about this morning, about a lot of stuff he shouldn't even think about now, he sighed softly as they walked through a big pair of oak doors.

In the middle of the room were a big table set up and the people that surrounded it were all dressed in very formal clothing for just a normal lunch, Harry looked up at Draco that stared at the people there, he faked a smile as he pulled Harry across the room towards the table, they quickly sat down in the end of the table, Harry sitting across from a lady that he assumed were Draco's mother, her long white hair and blue eyes gave her away for that matter, her dress were a fine and elegant light blue and was made by what looked like silk, she had a very unique silver necklace on and matching earrings. The blond man sitting in the end of the table looked at all his guests with a smile on his lips, his cold blue eyes pinned them all into their seats, "welcome dear friends," he made a gesture with his left hand before continuing "as you all know, my son Draco and heir of the Malfoy family has now turned eighteen years old, he held his party last night but he had to leave early that _something_ came up" he glared at Harry that shrunk back into his seat, "but that is not the news I am pleased to bring you all, I will now announce that my son Draco is going to be married to Francesca Torington this winter" Harry felt like someone had taken his heart out and ripped it into pieces but he never allowed a single tear slide down his cheeks, he knew this was going to happen eventually, but did it have to hurt this much? Or was it just because he had grown to love his master in a single day? No that would be absurd! But still what if he had?

**TBC**

A/N: Well that was it, sorry if it were crappy but yeah I am packing and stuff, leaving for The US on Thursday coming back on a random Friday in three fucking weeks and stuff so review and tell me what you liked and btw I own Francesca Torington and her parents, they are actually the only thing I own in this story I mean of the characters of course, the story and my imagination is all mine.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys

**A/N: **Hi guys!! Sooo this is the fifth chapter in the story and sorry for the long wait for the update, just had a lot to do so yeah, anyway enjoy the little thing I wrote for ya.

Still don't own a thing.

Chapter five.

Draco's whole body froze at the thought of marrying a girl he barely knew, of course he had always known it would be a fact someday.

But the thought of it being so soon was just unbearable, she was pretty though, her long soft curled blond hair lay softly around her face and her sparkling blue eyes were like diamonds. But Draco didn't feel anything towards her, yes she was pretty, but nothing else was special about her.

He looked towards his father that seemed very pleased with the thought of marrying his son of to such a beautiful and powerful families daughter.

Draco's mother had kept her eyes on her son at the announcement and were not surprised by the reaction he had given, her eyes glanced at the boy next to her son and could only feel sympathy for the poor boy.

The look on his face were depressed and more devastated than she had ever seen a person that young be.

Harry's heart had stopped for a few seconds his face were even paler than normal, he kept staring at the same spot on the pure white tablecloth, his mind was as blank as the tablecloths pure white surface.

Harry didn't eat anything the whole evening, he just stared blankly at his food and pushed it around on his plate the whole evening, his eyes didn't show any emotions and if it hadn't been for the small blinks and the movement of his arm Narcissa would have thought the poor boy was dead.

"Excuse me" she said and stood, all the men stood as she made her way around the table and stopped behind Harry's seat "Draco, I'm going to make Harry my personal servant as you now don't have the need for him now when you are getting married, he will of course still serve you but will sleep in my quarters. Harry, darling come with me and I'll show you your knew room" Harry stood, he didn't even glance at Draco when he turned around and made his way towards Narcissa.

As they walked through the halls Narcissa didn't say one word and neither did Harry for that matter. Some minutes later they stopped in front of a big wooden door like the one that led to Draco's quarters.

As the doors opened Harry felt some moonlight fell upon his features, "This is your knew room Harry, I know it's soon for you to be removed from your Master, but as you herd he is getting married to that awful girl Francesca Torington" Narcissa snorted.

Harry turned to look at her "Do you not like her Mrs. Malfoy?" he questioned, Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I don't like that girl very much, she is a little manipulative spoiled girl that will do anything to get what she wants" Narcissa said before smiling towards Harry.

"Now Harry, I think you should get some sleep before tomorrow, you have a long day before you" and with that Narcissa leaved Harry's new room and closed the door after her.

Harry turned to sit on the queen sized bed, the blue moonlight made his skin look paler than it really was, his eyes were dead almost like a dolls.

His eyes were glazed over with water and tears made their slow way down his pale cheeks, though he didn't know why they fell he didn't make a move to stop them from falling.

His body fell back and landed on the soft sheets and bed covers, his back ached slightly at the shivers that ran through his body.

Something inside him screamed in sorrow as the voices inside his head whispered soothing words to make the screaming stop.

His body whimpered until he fell asleep in the large empty bed.

A pair of eyes watched him as he slept, dried tear marks could be seen with ease drawn on his cheeks.

The pair of eyes were filled with sympathy and they quickly looked away, fleeing the pitiful body that lay curled up into a small ball in the middle of the bed.

sunlight shone through the clear windows, a small bell sounded down the hall and it's sound got higher and higher with every step closer it got.

The door into Harry's room opened and two young women stepped inside, one with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and the other with jet black hair and blue green eyes. (Pansy has blue green eyes in this) their arms were linked in each other and they stood together closely.

They both looked at the boy that was lying in the middle of the bed curled up into a little human ball, his face were relaxed and his flawless skin were as pale as a dolls.

The brown headed young women freed herself from their linking arms and slowly approached the sleeping boy, "he looks so fragile" she whispered in a soft voice, the other young women made her way to stand next to her love.

"yes, it's to bad that he has already gotten his innocent heart broken, but without knowing it" she whispered into the soft brown hair.

A blush crept over the cheeks bellow the brown eyes "Pansy, my love, we can't do this now" she whispered as she reached out towards the sleeping beauty in front of her.

Pansy sighed and looked down at her fiancé, "Hermione, why are you so worried about this boy" she whined silently, Hermione smiled and looked at Harry with a sympathetic look, "before you saved me, this was me" she whispered and felt Pansy's arms around her waist hugging her lightly.

"I know you want to save him, but.." her voice trailed off as the boy began to stir in his sleep, they both girls froze as two big sleepy emerald eyes looked at them, "who are you" he mumbled before sitting up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm Hermione and this is my fiancé Pansy, we are visitors until Draco's wedding" she smiled but her smile soon disappeared as she saw the hopelessness flash into Harry's eyes before they went dead again.

Her heart stopped a second as she stared into the dead emerald doll eyes "Harry" she said shaking slightly "yes?" Harry send her a lovely smile as he was supposed to, "Harry, Narcissa told us that, you were a little depressed, we are here to be your friends" Pansy smiled, though it was hard when she had to look into the dead emotionless eyes.

Harry nodded and smiled at her, at that moment he almost seemed alive, but it only lasted a short moment, _he is like a living doll_ Pansy and Hermione both thought in horror.

Hermione placed a lightly tanned hand against his almost white skin, "Harry, dear, you can cry if you want to, it's okay for you to have emotions like everybody else" she saw him tense and she gently placed her arms around him and pulled him into a one sided hug, "it's okay for you to have feelings Harry" she whispered into his soft hair.

Something wet pooled on her right shoulder, she felt Harry's body tremble and shiver, she rocked him back and forward as she sung a lullaby, she felt Pansy sit beside her petting the crying boys hair.

A/N: yeah well that was that Muhahah xD there will be more next time just so you know, and please review what you think, and if you have any ideas to what should happen next or just something you think would be cool or sweet please feel free to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: sorry for the late update, but I promise it has been worth waiting for or something. Well aaaanyway enjoy it sweetlings. The lullaby is one of my favorite lullabies I think it's sweet. And I'm thinking about making a new fanfic, but I'm a little stuck about what it's gonna be about, so if you have any ideas please write.

**Chapter 6.**

Hermione held on to the crying boy tight while she kept rocking him back and forth she hummed a lullaby, her heart ached with sympathy for the poor boy. She knew that Draco were a selfish and heartless child at some points, but she never felt hatred or rage towards him, until now. She sung into his ear, a lullaby to stop his tears.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine." _

Never had she felt this much rage towards one single person, but as she held the small shaking boy in her arms, trying to make his pain go away. She felt no love or like for the boy she once had called her friend. She could feel the pain ooze out of the poor boy in her arms, the tears of sorrow made their way through her purple sleeve on her dress.

"_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine."_

Pansy sat beside her looking at the small frame in her loves arms, the living doll as she had named him after looking into his dead doll eyes, but somehow she had developed a liking to the boy, he seemed so innocent and fragile, he weren't ugly, actually he were quite beautiful if you could get him to be alive. She listened to her loves voice and smiled, the soft voice crept into her mind and calmed her down. But her thoughts kept circling around the crying mess in her loves arms.

"_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The chance to hold you."_

Harry felt like his world had crushed, he didn't know why or how he could feel so sad about loosing something he'd never had, he didn't even know what he lost. But somehow his heart cracked at the thought of Draco getting married of to some girl. He knew it could happen, but somehow his heart had attached itself to his former master, he could do nothing but let his heart bleed. And let the sorrow in his thoughts grow, he wished it could be a lie that he would wake up any minute now and look up into his uncles angry face. His body had stopped trembling and whimpering some time ago as the soft voice that crept into his mind and somehow calmed his body down.

"_From your head to your toes_

_Your not much, goodness knows_

_But your so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine."_

As the song ended Hermione had noticed Harry's body had started to relax more and more, she smiled as she hugged him once more before she laid him down on the bed with a gentle smile across her lips. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she pulled the covers over him and walked out together with Pansy. Hermione closed the door tightly and mumbled something and the handle glowed a little before it went back to normal.

Pansy looked at her love as she did this and a small smile planted itself on her lips. Hermione turned around facing her as she completed the curse on the door, "I've taught you well my love" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Footsteps made them pull apart and they quickly hid behind one of the big pillars in the hallway. They both peeked out from the pillar . There he was the evil bastard himself, Pansy had to hold Hermione back as she would have ripped him apart after holding Harry in her arms, and seen how crushed the boy had been.

Draco where on his way back to his room to think over the matter his father let fall over him this evening, the word _marriage _just didn't fit into his vocabulary. As his thoughts had wandered so had his feet. He stopped outside a door that weren't his, as he looked at the door it hit him, this were Harry's new room. A small sting tore into his heart but he pushed it away with ease.

Though he wanted to just keep going he couldn't make his eyes go away from the door, his hand reached out for the doorknob and tried to turn it. A small sting of pain went through his body and he let go of the doorknob, he felt pain inside his hand and a small amount of smoke came up from his hand. He quickly walked away but his thought never let go of the small boy, inside the room he couldn't get into.

The next morning Harry woke up early, his body were tired and his head hurt a little, his eyes opened slowly and as he looked around his memory of yesterday came back. His eyes watered a little, but he quickly wiped them away with an angry hand motion. He sighed as he rolled out of the big bed, he felt his feed ache and quickly took his shoes off and started to undress. He quickly found the bathroom and took a brief shower, the bathroom was nothing like Draco's, this one were more simple and light, Draco's had been more dark. Harry looked into a mirror that were hanging over the sink and stared at his image. Black circles under his eyes, his long hair made him look depressed.

Harry frowned and walked out of the room, he found some new clothes in a big closet and pulled something on, a black button down shirt, black shorts, black stocking and a pair of black high healed shoes. He pulled his hair up in a ponytail but quickly dumbed the idea when he looked himself into the mirror and looked like a girl.

Harry walked out of the door and out in the long hallway, he didn't know where to go so he just walked to the right and kept on going farther and farther into the castle. On his way he didn't see any other people just paintings of weird stuff, many of the pictures where of the Malfoy clan or at least he thought so, he stopped in front of a big painting, it was beautiful when you first looked at it, but when you looked closer the before beautiful man in the picture become more and more scary.

Harry almost ran down the hall as he fled from the picture. He even forgot to look where he was going and ran into someone and fell backwards onto his butt. Harry looked at the person in front of him and gave an apologizing smile. "I'm sorry, I should have looked where I went" Harry said and stood up reaching down to pull the girl up that got knocked over. "ah, thats okay nothing big happened so it's alright, by the way are you

Mrs. Malfoy's new servant?" Harry nodded and blushed a little.

The girl smiled brightly and took his hand "I'm Luna Lovegood and we are going to be working close, isn't that exciting?!" Harry nodded and smiled at her, she gently pulled his hand and they started to walk down the halls, 10 minutes later Luna stopped in front of a big wooden door, she gently knocked on it and waited until it was opened by a tall boy with brown hair and eyes to match. "there you are Luna, she has been asking for you since you left for the new one" he said smiling, then he looked at Harry "so your the new one?" Harry nodded and blushed a little. The other boy smiled "I'm Neville, I'm also Mrs. Malfoy's servant, nice to meet you and come in" Harry smiled back at the tall boy and walked inside with Luna.

It was dark inside the room, and only a small stripe of sunlight managed to get through the heavy curtains. Harry didn't like the darkness, ever since he could remember the darkness had always let to beating. Neville walked over to the curtains and threw the curtains aside, the sunlight streamed inside the room, Harry had to block his eyes from the shining sun. when his eyes had gotten used to the light he gasped, the room was beautiful.

Light wooden floors, heaven blue walls with white stripes on them, a big queen sized bed in the middle of the room that was surrounded by white and light blue curtains that you could see through, all the furniture were light wood, the cover of the chairs were also light blue and white. They herd a moaning voice from the bed and Luna hurried to the bed "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, did you sleep well?" she smiled kindly down at her mistress.

Harry herd a soft voice say "god morning to you too my dear, now did you pick up Harry as I told you to?" Luna nodded so her soft big blond curls bounced, "good, Harry, Harry my dear come here so I can look at you" Harry hesitated a bit but walked over to the bed and smiled as he saw Mrs. Malfoy's face. "you look a little tired, but better than yesterday" she said while smiling. Harry nodded "I feel better too" Mrs. Malfoy smiled and sat up in her bed, her white hair were a mess.

As her feet touched the soft carpet under her bed Luna had already picked some cloths she could choose between. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her and gently petted her head, "thank you Luna". Harry and Neville made her bed while Luna helped her getting dressed.

A half hour passed by, Neville and Harry were done cleaning the entire room, Luna and Mrs. Malfoy hadn't returned from the bathroom yet, Neville sat down on a big chair, his eyes closet and he gave out a long sigh. Harry stood and nervously looked around, the minutes rolled by and they waited for another ten minutes before Luna and Mrs. Malfoy came out of the bathroom.

"Neville dear, you should get more sleep" Mrs. Malfoy smiled kindly at Neville that stood up as fast as he could without stumbling. "well, now that I'm ready, you should all go and do your usually chores" Neville and Luna nodded and headed out the door, Harry was about to follow them when "Harry, could you stay here?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, Harry nodded and and walked over to her.

"Harry, I know that these three days has been... hard on you" she paused "so, I'm going to give you a choice, is that okay with you?" Harry nodded and she continued "okay then, I have two options, you can be send home to your family and stay there" Harry's eyes went wide and he took a step back "or, you can stay here and be my personal servant, it means that you are going to be near me all the time and sometimes help in the kitchen, so wha-" Mrs. Malfoy didn't get any further in her sentence before Harry threw himself into her arms, her eyes widened a bit before a gentle smile came across her face, "should I take this as a yes to stay here?" Harry nodded and buried his face into the many layers of her dress.

Finally something looked out to be going good.

**A/N **

And I'll end it there leaving you out on the tip of your seats weeeee.

Please review and have a great day/evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: well it has been preeeety long since I last updated this story but yeah please review and send out some loving ^o^

Chapter 7

It had been almost 4 months since Harry had started to work for Mrs. Malfoy, he was very very happy, this was the first time in a long time that he had actually been happy. He felt like he belonged here, that Mrs. Malfoy cared for him, she smiled at him, talked to him and hugged him when he felt down.

Though his happiness were a strong new thing in his life he couldn't help but feel sad every time he herd the other servants talk about the Malfoy heir's wedding. He hadn't seen Draco since that day Mrs. Malfoy had taken him as her servant, it was weird and on some level Harry was happy about that.

Harry sighed as he carried a big trunk of dirty clothes down to the servants floor, he had to was them and hang them up outside so they could dry in the warm breeze. He hummed on his was down and while he was washing the pretty dresses and gowns.

As he finished up he carefully but the now wet and slightly heavy dresses and gowns down into the trunk again. Harry struggled with the weight as he walked down the corridors and halls, he had many small breaks, and not ones did he notice the angry stare he received from the shadows.

As Harry got to the stair's he held another small break to catch his breath, he then lifted the heavy trunk and started to walk, slowly, down the stair's his small frame struggling with the heavy trunk in his small hands. He had lifted and carried heavy things before but this was just ridicules! As he just had reached the middle of the stairs he felt hands on his back that pushed him out of balance.

Harry tried hard to get his balance back but it was to late, his body was falling and he could see the ground come closer and closer, he threw the gowns and dresses back so they didn't fall on the ground and got dirty again, his arms flung up to shield his face.

A loud crack was herd in the big hall and a fierce and thick feeling of pain washed through Harry's body, he clenched his teach together so he wouldn't scream out in pain. Harry gasped and groaned before he got up, his right arm hurt so bad and he had to hold back another scream, he sat up and blinked the tears away, he looked over his shoulder to see what had pushed him down, but he saw nothing. Harry groaned as he stood up, he looked at him arm and small bruises were viable on his pale doll looking skin.

He sighed before walking over to the dresses that still laid in the trunk, he picked it up in his arms again, his right arm hurt so badly that he felt like passing out, he wouldn't though, he had gone through more pain than this. He made his way outside and made his way over the green grass.

Harry's eyes shined almost as bright as the sun, his heart felt like a little bird inside his chest, he loved to be outside, the feeling of freedom washed over him, this was all he had never gotten to feel when he served the Dursley's, the feeling of someone trusting and caring for him. A smile spread across his pale pink lips, he quickly reached his destination, his arm aching slightly as he put the trunk down on the ground.

He quickly started to hang the dresses and gowns up on a thick line that could carry the dresses weight.

He smiled as he looked at his work, it looked perfect, all the cloths were hanging to dry and the small and warm breeze where helping the drying nicely. He sat down on a rock beside the drying clothes, Mrs. Malfoy had said to stay there until her clothes were dry then come back with it, and then she would have a present for him. Harry had refused to take the present but she said she was going to give it to him if he wanted it or not, so Harry had just agreed to take the present.

Harry's eyes closed as he sat on the rock, letting the sunshine warm his body the wind brushed his hair out of his face. He opened his eyes and sighed in happiness, he touched the cloths to see if they were dry, sadly they weren't, Harry looked around the field and saw a field of beautiful flowers a little farther away, he smiled as he got an idea, he would pick flowers to Mrs. Malfoy as a thank you for the gift she was giving him.

Harry got up and almost ran towards the flowers, his white shirt blowing in the wind, he smiled at the feeling of the wind that hit him, it had been long since he could run free like this. His smile widened a little on his face, and the sparkle returned in his eyes, he felt much much better now, his cloths weren't filthy with blood and dirt, and his hair wasn't unwashed, his body weren't covered in blood from new bruises and the blood that had once been there like an unforgettable scar had been washed off.

When he got to the flowers Harry panted and gasped for air, he sat down not caring that his cloths got dirty, his eyes sparkled as he looked down on all the pretty flowers. Harry sat down in the middle of the many flowers and started to pick they prettiest ones so he could make an amazing bunch of flowers. In the distant Harry could hear a horses hoofs that hit the ground with an incredible force, the sound got louder and louder and Harry could now see the horse coming towards him, he stiffened in fear as he saw the horse didn't stop, it was very very close. He ducked pulling his arms up to shield himself.

The horse jumped over him with such grace that it should have been forbidden, the gray horse landed just as graceful a few feet away from him. Harry looked up from behind his arms that covered his face, he had to force himself from gasping, there he was Draco Malfoy, also known as his former Master, his eyes looked surprised and even a little wondering, it was like he didn't recognize him.

A small but sad smile played on his lips, he slowly looked away from the young heir and started to pick up the flowers, he smiled with satisfaction when he had picked up all the flowers, without looking at his former Master, he turned around and looked into a pair of gray eyes.

"uh, I'm sorry, but I have to go now" Harry mumbled while he looked away from Draco, he wanted to move, he wanted to walk away but he couldn't make his feet move under the gray eyes. They stood there for what seemed like eternity before Draco finally said something, "you look" a small pause were made before he continued "white" Harry looked up and laughed a little "well, Mistress doesn't like black and dark colors to much, she said she wanted me to look more bright and light" Harry smiled, he studied Draco's face, a small black pattern were visible around his left eye.

Harry's heart clenched but he tried not to notice, the visible bond of marriage, his smile saddened a little and he didn't know if Draco noticed, "well, I'll get going now, so you don't get into any trouble with the young Miss Torington" Harry faked a smile before he started to walk past the horse Draco was sitting on.

A hand was on his shoulder before he could even register that Draco had gotten off of the horse, Harry didn't turn around but his body had stopped mediately when the familiar fire made it through his body. Neither of them said a word, Harry was about to say something when he felt himself being pulled into a soft but desperate embrace, a blush spread across his face his eyes widened in surprise. Lips kissed his neck as a hand brushed his long hair away, the arm around his chest tightened, he could feel Draco's breath on his neck and down his back, and the he was gone, only the words he whispered lingered in the air.

"_I miss you" _

Harry felt to his knees, he was gasping and his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would crack his chest open. This was not real, this was not supposed to happen! Harry felt tears pressing against his eyes, begging him to let them fall, but he wouldn't allow them to. This was just a trick, Draco didn't need him now when he got married, it was just something he said to fool him. Harry stood up, grabbed the scattered flowers and hurried back towards the cloths hanging from the line.

As he hurried up the stairs, well as quickly he could with a heavy trunk of heavy cloths and flowers, and down the now orange colored hallway, Harry stopped in the middle of the orange light and looked outside the window, it was so pretty, the orange light made it all seem so magical.

Harry snapped out of his little dreamworld and almost ran down the hall with the laundry, he burst into the room. "Oh, Harry, dear, is something wrong?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she saw the stressed look on his face, Harry was in a big dilemma.

He wanted to tell Mrs. Malfoy what had happened but he didn't want to get her upset or angry, tears ran down his face, this was so hard, it was too damn hard, he dropped the trunk and started to cry. "oh my, Harry what happened, why are you crying!" Mrs. Malfoy rushed to his side, she held him close as he cried his feelings out, after a while he stopped, both him and Mrs. Malfoy sat on the floor, she rocked Harry from side to side and sung a lullaby.

"I, if, if I tell you what happened will you promise not to throw me away?" Harry mumbled with a hoarse and shaking voice, Mrs. Malfoy nodded and waited for him to tell her what had happened. "Dra- I mean your son told me he misses me" Harry whispered, fear ran through his body as he waited for her answer.

**A/N: **I know I'm mean but I think you'll live with it :D please review ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **okay, thjis story is reeeeaaaaally annoying me so I dont know how much Im gonna update it it might be a long time but yea, Im just so lost with this story and have so many stories I wanna write so bear with me and Ill try to update it soon. So this is a messy chapter and maybe a little short, but Im having a major writers block so yea. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

The silence was thick in the air as Harry was waiting for Mrs. Malfoy's answer. His body was like stone and his breathing was almost non existing, he jumped when a hand stroked his hair and he looked up into Mrs. Malfoy's eyes, she was smiling and she looked at him with a weird sparkle in her soft gray eyes, her eyes weren't hard as her husbands and not storming like her son's, no her eyes was, was like the soft light that came in through his window at night when the moon shone through his curtains.

Harry didn't understand, he was telling her something that should make her angry, that her son missed a servant like himself would be enough to get him killed back at the Dursley's. Not that he would even think about ever falling in love with their ugly and extremely fat son, Harry tried to get up from the floor and pushed with his arms, a sharp pain in his arm made him gasp and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Mrs. Malfoy looked down at him with a worried expression "Harry, dear, are okay?" her voice was dripping with worry and Harry just shook his head, a fake smile graced his face though he knew the pain showed , she grabbed his arm and he screamed out in pain as she pressed her hand down on his arm. Fury filled her graceful features as she stared at the blue and yellow bruises on his arm, and open wound was in between the blue and yellow, dark red liquid was pouring out from the wound and down his arm, dripping down in the carpet and on his white pants. She looked at him with a hard expression "Who did this to you Harry?" her voice shook with anger, Harry looked at her with wet eyes and tears that begged to fall down his cheeks, "I, I fell down the stairs" he whispered while looking down.

She let his arm fall to his side and places a hand under his chin, she made him look up at her and smiled the anger and fury had disappeared from her face, "it's okay Harry, but you have to tell me whenever you get hurt or if someone is mean to you" she wiped his tears away and stood up taking him with her. She gently took his left hand and led him out of the room and down the hall, Harry didn't know where they were going and he didn't really care, his arm hurt so bad and the only thought inside his head was the three words that Draco had whispered to him.

"_I miss you" _

It was like someone had pushed a repeat button inside Harry's head and shut all other thoughts down, it was confusing and unbearable that he couldn't forget it mo matter how hard he tried It was frustrating for himself and his heart, that he wasn't really sure that he wanted to forget it either. Harry could feel his head getting lighter and his sight getting fuzzy, like the time when he had gotten drunk to Draco's birthday party. It was funny though, the last time he felt like this, he didn't notice that the room spun around this much.

It happened so fast that Harry didn't notice, his feet stopped hitting the floor, and that the floor came flying towards him while the ceiling flew far far away, in a moment it felt like he was flying on a cloud, until he hit something very, very hard that made his head hurt. A white figure appeared above him, an angel? Harry wanted to laugh, why would an angel come to him, a mere servant, and somehow the angel reminded him of Draco, with it's silver hair and it's light blue eyes.

A gentle smile came across Harry's lips as he reached up to the angels face and let one of his bloody fingers touch the fair skin of the angels left cheek. His arm didn't hurt anymore, and as the world faded away a word came into his mind and out through his mouth.

"_Draco?" _

Harry was unconscious, he didn't hear the scream of horror that sounded around him, didn't hear his name being yelled and whispered, he didn't feel the eyes roaming over his body, searching for even the smallest sign of life. He didn't feel the hands on his shoulders trying to shake him awake. It was no use anyway, even if Harry could open his eyes he didn't want to, he didn't want to open his eyes and see the hard ironic reality in the eyes and see it laugh right into his pale face.

Mrs. Malfoy looked on horrified as Neville carried Harry into his room, Luna was holding her hand and had one of her small arms around Mrs. Malfoy's back leading her into the room after Neville. Neville placed Harry onto his bed, his small body was covered under the bedsheets, tears gleamed in Luna's eyes as she looked at Harry, his skin was even paler than it usually was.

Neville looked at Luna and Mrs. Malfoy that both looked like they would die out of horror, anger was slowly filling his body and all he wanted was to beat the crap out of who ever did this to Harry and of cause the young Malfoy heir, who seemed to be to blame for all the things that went wrong in Harry's life.

"Luna and Neville, please get the doctor and tell him to come into this room, I need to know if Harry is going to.." she trailed off before she was forced to say _die_ as if it would kill Harry to hear it. Neville nodded before grabbing Luna's wrist, he gently pulled her with him out of the room and down the hall to find the doctor.

Mrs. Malfoy went over to the side of Harry's bed and sat down on the floor next to Harry's, her hand covered his and she could almost feel the blood in his veins slow down and stop, it scared her and she sat herself down at the side of the bed next to him, lightly whispering his name, talking to him, telling him stories about faeries and elves. If you had seen this from outside the room you would have thought that she was telling him bedtime stories, but if you looked more into it you could see the desperation in her face.

It felt like hours before Neville and Luna came into the room with a very confused old man being pulled after them, a few seconds went by as the doctor examined Harry, a serious look came over his old features, his long white beard and hair seemed to grow more white as the seconds passed.

"Mr. Dumbledore, is something wrong with him?" Luna asked anxiously, he sighed and turned around

staring at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well Narcissa, he is fine but his body is overworked, I'm very disappointed in the way his arm have been treated, or should I say not been treated, he needs rest and a lot of it, but he will get better right now he is in a type of unconscious sleep" Mr. Dumbledore said and a small smile came across his lips, he placed a hand on Mrs. Malfoy's shoulder and smiled at her and before he left the room he whispered something into her ear.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed and as she sat down could easily see that her body relaxed, but there was still some tension left in her body, her lips were tight and her face looked thoughtful and worried, Luna and Neville looked at her with worried but curious eyes. Something about the way Mrs. Malfoy was sitting was making them worried, they haven't seen her face that tight since the day her husband had told her about her son's arranged marriage to that awfully spoiled girl.

Neville looked at Luna before he opened his mouth "what, what happened to his arm?" Mrs. Malfoy looked like she didn't hear him so he wanted to ask again but were interrupted by Mrs. Malfoy interrupted him "I don't know, he hadn't told me anything about any pain so it must have come when he was carrying my dresses out to dry them" she said in a low voice, she seemed to be far off in her little world as if she was thinking about something.

Night came and Neville, Luna and Mrs. Malfoy went to their own rooms, Harry was still in his unconscious sleep and as Mrs. Malfoy said, it was pointless to wait for him to wake up when he would most likely wake up when they weren't there.

Hours went by and there were no sign of Harry ever waking up, the dreamworld he was in was a better world than the one he was in now, his parents were alive he never had to live with the awful aunt and uncle of his. He would have been loved beyond belief and been happy, he would never have fallen for Draco maybe never have met him. A tear slid down the sleeping boys cheek, it would have been good, but sadly reality was another more hurtful way than his dreamworld.

The sun started to set and darkness filled the room, moonlight shone in through the curtains, the white stripe of moonlight hit Harry's face, his pale skin shining in the light. The door opened and closed with a soft click, high heels walked over the dark floor, the person stopped beside the bed. A pair of hateful baby blue eyes stared down at the doll looking boy through blond bangs, the person raised their left hand and the moonlight was reflected on the knifes blade.

The hand shook a little while the right hand started to slide the covers down, and opening the white shirt Harry was wearing. The blade were placed on the boys chest and was pressed down until it pierced the pale skin, dark blood ran down his body as the knife continued it's path down his chest, the blade were lifted from his body, more cuts were made and they became deeper and deeper as the blade made its was down to the soft skin of his stomach. The sheet under him were wet with the dark blood, Harry's blood almost looked black in the moonlight, dripping from the knife as it were held high in the air preparing for the last and final strike.

A smile played along a pink pair of lips, the insane look in the persons eyes grew as the eyes widened, a noise in the hall made the person stop their actions and hurrying out of the door again. Their footsteps echoing out in the hall until they disappeared, the dark blood continued to run down Harry's sides.

Harry's breathing were almost non existing when his eyes slowly opened, his eyes were clouded over with pain, he slowly tried to move his body into a sitting position, which took him a lot of time. His head were spinning as he stood, his body swayed as he took a step forward.

Blood dripped down Harry's thighs leaving bloody footprints out in the hall as Harry slowly made his way through long halls. Harry collided into a wall, slamming his right arm right into it, the thick disgusting feeling of pain ran through his body again, even stronger now because of the new cut's he'd gotten. He panted hard as he pushed his body away from the wall with his arm, small cracks were heard and he groaned out in pain, he stumbled a bit when he got himself off of the wall. He didn't know where he got the strength to even move from, but didn't care as he stumbled and almost slipped in his own blood.

One thing ran through his mind while he slowly made his way down the stairs, he was not going to die inside, hell no, he would rather die outside than any other place in the whole world. As he thought about the blue sky and the green grass a smile spread across his pained face, sweat were dripping from his chin and his hair stuck to his forehead. At the bottom of the stairs he leaned against the wall panting heavily his eyes closed and mouth wide open, he looked at the big door, god it looked heavy, but it had to be opened so he could come outside.

He fell into the door supporting himself against it as he ripped in the door with his left arm. Nothing, it wouldn't open, Harry ground his teeth together as he used both his arms to rip in the door, blood streamed down Harry's right arm now, adding blood to the black red pool under him. Then, like a miracle the door swung open as he ripped in it with all the strength he had left, he collapsed in front of the door.

As he tried to stand he realized that he couldn't, so he started to "crawl" with his arms dragging his legs after him until he reached the edge of the wooden door, his hands reached out and grabbed the door handle pulling himself up on his feet, his legs shook as he forced them to walk outside. When he was out on the big front lawn his legs gave up and he fell to the ground, his chest and clothes soaked in dark blood and sweat, his face were pale his eyes were glazed over with pain and exhaustion, blood dripped from his lips down on his hands. He looked at the sky as the sun slowly made it's way up over the tree's a smile spread on his lips, his eyes closing as he laid down on the grass feeling the wind sweep over his body.

He could hear scream inside the mansion, but he didn't want to hear, he could hear footsteps coming closer, but he didn't want to see, hands tried to shake him awake making his head roll, but he didn't want to feel. His name were called, then screamed and then whispered, something warm and wet hit his face, something soft and warm were pressed against his lips.

He wanted to scream at them telling them to shut up so he could die in peace, seriously didn't they have any manners? Stupid ass nobles, thinking they know everything, "Harry" his heart jumped a little by the sound of his voice, "Harry, please, please wakeup" the words were whispered into his ears, but he didn't want to obey the voice, no, NO! Reality was too hard, too unfair, too unhappy. He didn't want to, he wanted to die and make them all shut the hell up, there didn't come more words only sobs, occasionally there would be said his name between the sobs but nothing else.

Darkness, again all this darkness, Harry never knew how much the darkness were a part of him. All he could remember from his time at his cousins were pain and darkness, nothing else, there had never been a person that had been kind towards him never had there been the slightest light, able to guide him through his world of darkness. He felt so lonely, always alone with no one but himself, and then he had been bought by the Malfoy's knowing he would be a servant, of course, he never knew that in this place, in this life that there would be someone there to say that they missed him, that they cared for him and wanted him to be happy. It ended too soon though, the small light inside his darkness were ripped away, put out like his hope of ever find someone who would at least like him or pretend that they did.

A song sounded inside his darkness, it was light and carefree, like a lullaby, he felt around inside the dark trying to find th source of it, it was soothing and calming, but the more he listened the more sad it got. It was filled with hurt and desperation, like a calm form of insanity, a faint light shone inside the dark and as he got closer he could make out the shape of it, it was a small bubble of blue light that floated in the middle of the darkness around him. It felt warm and comforting as he touched it, holding it in his hands, a soft smile came across his face.

He sat down with the blue light in his hands, staring at it forgetting the pain and loneliness little by little, the lullaby became louder as if it came closer, he started to feel tired but he didn't want to fall asleep, he wanted to stare at his small blue light forever. He was dead so he had eternity to be in darkness, to stare at his light, if this was what it was like to be dead he didn't mind, it was peaceful.

"_Harry"_

He looked up for a moment then back down, his name was called again a little louder this time but he didn't look up, not this time or the next or the time after that. He simply didn't care anymore, why would he? He had the greatest thing in his hands, he had light, but the voices wouldn't leave him alone, they told hi to wake up, to not look at the light. Harry didn't understand why, it was so beautiful and calming, his name was being yelled now, screamed and then silence once again.

"Harry" a voice said, he said nothing and kept his eyes at the light.

"Harry!" the voice turned hard and it felt like he had gotten a slap on the face when his name was said.

"Look at me Harry!" he hesitated, he clenched the light in his hands afraid it would disappear.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" the last words were yelled and Harry looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"You have to wake up Harry, you can't stay here" Harry shook his head and backed away from the soft voice.

"You have to come with me, its not healthy to be here for too long" a hand stretched out towards him, but he just looked at it and did nothing.

"Harry if you stay here you will die" and edge of desperation were herd in the soft voice, still Harry couldn't, wouldn't let his light go.

". . . I . . . I don't want to . . . it hurts to be alive" he whispered.

"I know" Harry looked up into the brown eyes, pleading to be left here.

"I can't let you stay, I can't let my baby die here in the world of darkness" Harry saw a smile on the pink lips, the shine in the brown curls and the small freckles upon the pale cheeks

". . . Hermione?" his voice whispered slowly trying to remember where he knew her from. She smiled and took his hand, pulling him up to her and into a warm embrace, she ran her fingers through his hair and as he closed his eyes and relaxed against her skin, he completely forgot the light in his hands.

"Come now, let's get back to the world of the living" she whispered in his ear as she held him in place in her arms. Harry slowly nodded, she had started to sing again, the lullaby that she sang to him the first time they met, it echoed inside the darkness his vision blurred and he felt the ground disappear under him and they fell.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys, I am sorry for not updating this or any of my other stories in...a LONG time, truth is I kinda forgot and got caught up in a lot of other things.

I am going to completely rewrite this story and figure out where I want it to go and how I want it to end.

I may or may not uploade some one shots once in a while, haven't quite figured that out yet, but I have a lot of stories on my computer that needs to be finished so for now one shots are the only thing I'll uploade if any.

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
